


Cuddling with Asahi Before Bed

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, bedtime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Cuddling with Asahi Before Bed

  1. Asahi wears a pair of light cotton pj pants to bed with no shirt on
  2. _But it took forever for him to sleep without a shirt_
  3. Even though you two had been together for years, sleeping shirtless was a new thing
  4. He’s sensitive okay. Which you completely adore
  5. You on the other hand are wearing a pair of boy short underwear and a tank top
  6. Cuddles before bed are inevitable
  7. They will **ALWAYS** happen
  8. Asahi honestly loves to lay his head on your chest or possibly lower on your stomach
  9. If he’s laying on your chest, one of those big hands of his will sneak up into your hair, playing with your lovely locks
  10. He loves to touch your hair even during the day when you’re hugging or even just standing next to each other
  11. Plus he knows that the moment he runs his fingers through your hair, _~~you’re like putty in his hands~~_
  12. If he’s laying on your stomach then chances are, that hand is on your thigh with his fingertips rubbing light circles against your skin
  13. Which is surprisingly relaxing too
  14. Your hands slip into his hair without a doubt if he is laying on your stomach
  15. There is no complaining. He loves his hair to be petted by you.
  16. Sometimes though while facing each other, he will want to pull you close so that your head is right up against his chest. Able to hear his heartbeat
  17. Sometimes cuddles are better than sex to this man
  18. _This man is the perfect warmth and size to cuddle with omg_ 🥺
  19. Especially at night, it doesn’t take long for you to fall asleep
  20. You’re just so comfy and warm laying with him
  21. Asahi on the other hand will wait until you’re asleep, to fall asleep himself
  22. When he feels your body is completely relaxed and your breathing is soft, he will look at you with sleepy brown eyes
  23. His soft lips will find your forehead and kiss your skin softly
  24. Making sure he doesnt wake you up of course
  25. Then **and only then** when he sees you’re sleeping peacefully, he will say “Goodnight my love.”
  26. Then he will fall asleep seconds later. Literally, seconds
  27. He will keep you close in his arms all night long until morning
  28. And if you two ever move apart in bed, Asahi **WILL** wake up and pull you back to him



**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some headcanons about what it's like to cuddle with Asahi before bed :)


End file.
